


The light behind your eyes

by Crazymuderiousdoll



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Depression, Fangirls, Forced Prostitution, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Persona 5 Spoilers, Smut, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Weirdness, enough said, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuderiousdoll/pseuds/Crazymuderiousdoll
Summary: Not every word can be ignored, and not every lie will be seen as the truth, can anyone be trusted or will we fall apartIt's been a full year since Akira last saw the phantom thieves and he did miss them all especially a certain fox





	1. Prologue

(Akira's pov)

"You excited to see them again?" Morgana asked with a playful tone while I pack my bags, "it's not every day we get to see them am I right mona? I said teasing back. "I can't believe it's been a whole year since we've seen them" I said with joy, before Morgana could respond the door slammed opened revealing my twin sister miku. "Have you ever heard of knocking miku?" I asked very annoyed than not only invaded my personal space but ruined my mode. "Oh shut it akira, anyways mom says it's time for dinner" she said then walking out of my room leaving the door open. Sighing I start my down to the dinning room where my sister is talking about yusuke and wondering about what happened to him after the madarame's incident. "I'm telling you he is in hiding mom" miku said right as I sat down, my mother looked at me and smiled. "You ready for tomorrow akira?" My mother asked and just before I could say anything miku interrupted me by say "no I'm leaving all my friends behind, but I might find my precious yusuke", I held my glare back know the fact I didn't say anything about knowing yusuke and the fact I shared a kiss with him when he helped me unload my items from the car and never said anything about it to them. "I can't wait to see everyone in shibuya" I said with excitement in my voice while thinking about a certain artist when miku said "he is thinking about his girlfriend again". "I don't have a girlfriend but it is someone close to me" I said while poking at my food with a fork, "mainly it's romantic feelings possibly for a girl" Miku said as if she found out the truth and my phone buzzed. I pull out my phone to see a message from yusuke and my heart soared with joy, with a smile I answered  
Yk: so how was your day?  
Ak: could have been better with you  
Yk: maybe during the break you could stay with me?  
Ak: maybe  
I put the phone down as my sister points out the blush. I walk upstairs and lay down on the sleeping bag for this was the last night both in this room and this house. Tomorrow I will see you all again.

A/n: woot a new story also wow I have been gone for awhile anyways enjoy and seeya~doll


	2. Chapter 1

(Akira's pov)

The drive was long and was very annoying thanks to Miku. We arrived at the apartment building ready to began this new and yet old step towards the future, every thing was moved here before hand so now all we have to is unpacked everything. As I was unpacking my new room a knock came from the front door, "Akira the door" Miku yelled across the hall. "Alright" I said moving to the front door, i open the door and time stop there. "...Akira?" Yusuke asked shocked and his voice quiet, "hi Yus-" I was cut off by Yusuke grabbing the front of my shirt slowly pulling me closer lean closer. A voice behind me startled us both, "well looks like you two found each other again" Morgan's teased. My face is probably red as Yusuke, "Akira who is at the door?" Miku asked and my eyes widened forgetting where I was. Before i could say anything at all I heard a gasp, "your Yusuke Kitagawa" Miku tried not to fangirl and more of "i'm here and please date me cause your famous seducing act". "Yes I am and you are?" Yusuke asked coming inside the apartment, I didn't even notice him entering the apartment. "I'm Miku twin sister to Akira over here" pointing at me like a object. "i know who Akira is but he didn't mention you" Yusuke said looking at me confused, i sighed looking at Yusuke with tired eyes. "well i must actually take my leave now just came to say hi to the new neighbors" Yusuke said and i got up to walk him out before Miku could do anything. when we got to the door i lean to whispered in his ear, "i'll explain later my dear" and i lean away before he could answered. Yusuke nodded and walk away. Miku growled "how dare you scare my Yusuke away", i sighed looking at her with a annoyed look then walked out the door. i stood there trying to calm my self when i felt a gently grip on my wrist, i look at the owner of the grip to see Yusuke. "now i may be oblivious to somethings but not always" Yusuke said quietly while leading me to his apartment and away from my place.

a/n: wow two this week holy moley, anyways im working on other stuff at the moment and if ya want to you can requested something also enjoy~doll


	3. Chapter 2

(Yusuke's pov)

Akira didn't say a word just glared at the ground, my heart hurt for not knowing what is happening to him. A sigh escape his chapped lips and he finally decided to look at me, "yusuke, my live has been hell since I was falsely accused and arrested" his tone was sad and he sounded like he was on the edge of crying. I move closer and he lean into me and after a moment continue.

~flashback to after Akira went home brought to you by me~

(Akira's pov)

I stood by the door, my nerves eating me apart. I calm myself and opened the door to meet the stench of cigarettes, sweat, and alcohol, I knew my father was home by the scent alone. Fear embrace me at that moment when he came into view. "Your back" my father grumbled and let me into the house. I look around the living room noticing beer cans litter the floor, my father grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. "So how many fucked you tonight?" He asked with a vile tone, "none" I responded keeping my head down while Morgana stayed quiet. I shrugged his hand off and walked up the stairs but stop in front my door, I had a bad feeling about my room so I walk away from my room and up to the attic. Morgana hopped out of my bag, he didn't say anything just curled up next to me. I heard shouting come from dad and the person that played him just to do what ever to me. My mom walked over to me, I looked at her face and a black eye had form. "Akira" her tone is sweet and comforting like always, "when will he leave us alone?" I aksed with an empty tone. She adjusted hugged me as the door slammed and my father yelled my name, beckoning me to him. I stayed in my mom's arms knowing I was safe for now. The next day I learn that we would be moving away from this house.

~flashback ended~

(Yusuke's pov)

I sat in shocked because Akira's father is a piece of shit, also his sister is creepy in a fangirl way. I grab Akira's hand and held it tighly. He looked at me shocked and a tear slipped from his eyes, I bring my other hand to his check whipping his tears away. I promise to protect him no matter what.

 

A/n: holy fuck I just bridge the dragon Prince and I love it, anyways I hope I can update next week cause I am going to Shakespeare competition in cedar city~doll


	4. Chapter 3

(Akira's pov)

We didn't move from the position we were in for moments at a time, our hearts bonded more in the comforting silence. A knock from the door interrupted the moment at hand, Yusuke sighed and went to the front door. A familiar screech was heard meaning that it was my sister, "may I help you?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed. "hi kitagawa-kun i'm looking for my brother have you seen him?" she asked with a fake cheery tone, Yusuke sighed and said "no i haven't since earlier". Miku sighed in disappointment then left without another word. Yusuke slam the door shut and looked at me with a sad look. I couldn't meet his gaze and the footsteps drew closer, "Akira please look at me" Yusuke said in a sad tone. Yusuke say next to me once again and wrapped his arms around me and I lean in the direction of the owner, Yusuke held me close and ignoring the world around us. My phone went off, I pick it up to see my sister calling. "Hello miku" I said emotionless, "where are you mom is worried?" Miku said annoyed. Before I could say anything I felt kisses being trailed down my neck with a few bites. I tried to keep my cool and answered, "I-I went to s-se-ee a friend" I said holding back some moans while on the phone. Yusuke smirked against my neck , I looked at Yusuke before I feel his teeth against my skin. "Akira you should have told mom before you left out of nowhere" Miku said with pure annoyance dripping with anger, I held back my whimpers to which Yusuke decided to move his assault to the other side of my neck. "Igottogocallyoulater" I said hanging up and letting my moans free, the presence of lips on my neck disappear and made it to mine. My fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss depended. Yusuke's fingers travel under my shirt, I moaned and his cold fingers traveled up my chest slowly and teasingly. Another knock interrupted us again but Yusuke didn't stop and kept going. "Akira if you let me-" I cut him off with a kiss as the knocking continue, "take me". Not needed to be told twice he picked me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist, the knocks were now distance noise as we made it to Yusuke's bedroom. The next minutes were a blur and clothes ended up on the floor, Yusuke lean over me to grab the lube. Once ready Yusuke a line his dick up to my entrance, " if we keep going i might no stop" Yusuke said to which I place a hand on his cheek. "I'm ready" I said as he takes my hand off his cheek and holds it, "very well then" Yusuke said and thrust into my entrance. My moans flowed out of me with each thrust while his grunts followed. "Yu~usuk~ehh" I moaned his name as he trusted into my prostate. Yusuke's thrusts became quicker and hitting that spot over and over, I felt my climax coming closer. "I ahhah coming!!" I moan loudly as Yusuke grunted then came inside me. While catching our breaths Yusuke pulled out leaving me empty, he pulled me under the covers with him and slept for the rest of the evening .

 

 

A/n: dear God this is short but hey look a new chapter also forgot what a word was and for the life of me I couldn't remember it so yay this chapter is shit ~doll


	5. Chapter 4

(Akira's pov)

A buzzing sound was going off somewhere close by, I open my eyes to see a bare chest of Yusuke. I looked at his sleeping face and smile. The buzzing sound continue but I ignored it and snuggled closer to yusuke, however my movement must have woken him up. "Morning" I said running my fingers in his bedhead while he was still waking up. "How you feeling?" He ask with a sleepy tone, " I'm better than before and probably can't walk thanks to my dear fox" I said teasing him at the end. Yusuke blush before sitting up and decided to slip on his boxers and his jeans before leaving the room. I sat up feeling a pain in my ass from last night "activities", the buzzing had stop for a moment before starting again. I realize that it was my phone and that it probably my mother. I reach for my discarded clothes looking for my phone when Yusuke walked in holding it. " thanks" I said answering the call. "Akira where are you and why didn't you ask me to leave I don't want anything to happen to you!!!!!!!!" She yelled angry and worried for me, "I am okay just at a friend's house" I said while putting on my boxers and pants as best I could with the pain. " Which friend is it? " she asked i sighed and responded, "Yusuke" the line was dead for a minute. "Yusuke lied to your sister at the door?!?!" She said surprised about it, " he wanted to hang out without an interruption " I said while walking over to yusuke and kissing his cheek. "Fine it come home soon okay also your father tried to call me and that's when I panicked" she said before hanging up. My eyes widen with fear for a moment before Yusuke put a hand on my cheek, I drop my phone and embrace Yusuke. His arms went around my waist bring me closer to him. "Akira he.Will not harm you" Yusuke voice held anger as his hold tighter to protect me.

(Miku pov)

"Did you find him?" I asked acting like I care, mom look at me and nodded. " Where is he and when will he be back? " I asked cause she wants us to tour around the town and since Akira lived here as a criminal a year ago, he should know where the best place for clothes and possible how to impress Yusuke with my charms. "A friend's house and will be back soon" she replied before going back to fixing breakfast. I looked at my phone watching youtube.

(3p pov)

The apartment door open revealing Akira, Morgana pleased to see him walks over to him. " So you and Yusuke finally did it huh? " Morgana traded him while Akira just blushed forgetting that his room is next to Yusuke's on the other side of the wall. "Welcome back Akira" his mom said as she finished breakfast. Akira smiles and hugged his mother quickly before sitting down. Miku stared at Akira before noticing his hickeys, "Akira why is your neck covered in hickeys?" Miku asked with a wicked smirk while his mother stopped for a moment before finishing Setting the  table with food covered plates. " Miku that isn't appropriate now eat your food" his mother said before she began to eat her breakfast. The meal was silent while Miku finished she left to get ready. "Akira I love you but the next time I find your neck covered in hickeys I want to meet them before I kick their ass for fucking my son, got it?" She said calmly as went back to earring while Akira looked at her shocked before leaving the table to get ready himself.

 

A/n: next chapters will have old faces and new problems also might not update cause I need to graduate and be able to go to college anyways enjoy~doll


	6. Chapter 5

(Akira's pov)

As me and Miku boarded the train my phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out to see the phantom thrives group chat active than it has in the past

Fs: inari got laid ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mn: futaba

Yk: could you not talk about it

At: the fact that Yusuke did get laid is surprising

Ho: I thought ryuji would do it before Yusuke

Rs: hey!!!!

Ak: why are we talking about Yusuke's sex life

Fs: says you

Ak: shut it

I look up from my phone, no one was there. I felt like this place is familiar to me, could this be mementos?!?! No it isn't so what is this?!?A hand pulled me back to reality. "Akira some old guy and a weird girl has been starring at us for the pasted minute" Miku said to me then pointed over to sojiro and futaba. Futaba notice me and ran over with sojiro following behind, "akira welcome back" sojiro said as futaba hugged meme. I shoot him a smile and returned futaba hug. "WHY didn't you tell anyone about coming back" futaba said grumpy like, before I could answered Miku cough grabbing all of our attention. " who are these two akira? " Miku asked pretending they can't hear her, " this is sojiro and futaba sakura" I said to Miku before going begin to a conversation with them. "Miss having you at the cafe" sojiro said futaba nodded, "I'll try to swing by" I said as the train came to mind and miku's stop. I have goodbye before showing Miku the shops. Remembering all the social links I made in this town. "Akira!?!?!?!" I heard a familiar  voice yelled, ryuji came running in my direction before pulling me into a bro hug. Miku disappear a few minutes ago so I just stuck with ryuji. "Ryuji why did you-AKIRA?!?!?" Ann said after finding me and ryuji . After explaining why I'm back we decided to catch up at a local restaurant. "Do you really think Yusuke got laid?!?" Ryuji asked before Ann looked at him, " why are you still on about it?? " Ann asked ryuji. "Cause Yusuke has accidentally took a sip from his paint water on multiple occasions, I am confuse about it" ryuji responded leaving Ann shock before coming back to reality, "...you have a point there" Ann said even though she didn't want to. "Yo Akira you been silent something on your mind?" Ryuji asked and Ann nodded in agreement, "just thinking" I said. Ann examine me before eyeing a noticeable hickey on my neck that wasn't covered by my turtle neck, "Akira you do know about the hickey like bruise on your neck right?" Ann said while ryuji finally noticed . " You did it with yusuke?!?!? " ryuji said surprised by it. "Yep" was all I could respond with. The rest of the time the topic wasn't brought up. My phone went off and pulling it out and turning it on to see my sister texts

 

Mk: I am done with shopping you?

Ak: same here but was found by some old friends

Mk: hurry up so that I can get a glimpse of Yusuke

 "looks like my twin wants to leave" I said standing up after we were done. We all started to walk to the train station before Miku walked up to me. "C'mon let's go" she said heading for the train, "Akira want to head to Yusuke's apartment instead?" Ann asked . I nodded my head. "He does live next door to my apartment" I said. After taking the train and dropping stuff off at my place before heading to Yusuke's. "Guess who we found???" Ryuji said walking in with Ann covering me with their bodies, "it better not be a dog again you two" makoto scolded them. Ann and ryuji move to the side revealing me. Everyone has except futaba and yusuke. Haru ran up to me giving me a hug while makoto stood there in shock until joining the hug As Well as shiho and mishima. The night went well and full of catching up some more, by the time everyone else left me and yusuke cuddled until sleep claimed us

A/n: damn my hand hurt s and I have been lazy about my school project in fuck I'm behind wish me luck or put rip in the comments or don't I'm not your mother anyways~doll


End file.
